Rose of the Akatsuki
by katizo terusei
Summary: chapter one is summary. A baby is found. Will the Akatsuki take her in?
1. summary: baby girl?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME! But I DO own Kaitei Yuztim.

And YES Orochimaru is still there. OOC slightly.

Orochimaru entered the last remaining room of the village he was supposed to destroy, completely. Him , Pein, and Konan had all gone together to do so. He heard crying on the other side of the door. The crying of a small child, an infant. He opened the door and gasped. There was what appeared to be a mother hanging from the ceiling by a rope. She had hung herself. On the floor was the baby Orochimaru had heard crying. Beside it was a note.

_To whom ever finds this,_

_ My village was attacked unable to even think about someone coming in and killing my daughter I hung myself. Please ,if she is still alive, take care of her. Her name is Kaitei Yuztim. Raise her as if she was your own._

Orochimaru scoffed reading the note. "Take care of a baby? Who in the hell would willingly do that?". He jumped feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked into Pein's cold eyes.

"Orochimaru? What's this?" He said almost as cold as his eyes looked.

Konan squealed seeing the baby. "AWW! She's so cute! Can we please keep her Pein?"

He looked at her holding the baby. "Does she have a name?"

"Kaitei." Orochimaru said. "Kaitei Yuztim."

"Kaitei? Underwater?" Konan said.

Orochimaru nodded. "That's what the note says."

Konan giggled. "That's perfect for her! I can tell it in her eyes!"

It was true. Kaitei had sapphire blue eyes. She also had jet black hair, with a small natural red streak for her bangs, which were starting to just barely cover the left side of her face. She giggled.

Pein sighed. "Are you sure you want to keep her Konan?"

She nodded.

"Okay we'll take her back with us. She could be a great fighter when she grows up, she has quite a large amount of chakra."

Konan squealed happily. "Isn't it great Kaitei!? You get to come home with us!!"

The child giggled in response.

Orochimaru scoffed. "Konan. She's too young to talk you know. She probably can't even say Deidara's special phrase."

Kaitei looked at him and smiled. "Un!"

Pein glared at him. "Look what you did! Now we've got another Deidara!!"

"S-Sorry leader-sama. I didn't even know she knew it." He said as they walked back toward the hideout.

"Baka!" Pein snarled.

Konan giggled. "Aren't you the smartest wittle baby ever!!"

Kaitei laughed. "Un! Un! Un!"

Pein sighed and reached toward Kaitei. "She is kinda cute." He said when Kaitei grabbed his index finger.

When they entered the hideout the other Akatsuki members came running in as soon as Konan yelled 'WE'RE BACK!!! WITH A NEW MEMBER TOO!!'.

Deidara gasped. "A......baby?!?!"

Tobi grabbed her out of Konan's arms. "AWW! She's so cute!! right Zetsu-san?"

"She sure is! **Ugly piece of trash."**

Sasori looked at her. "She'd make a good human puppet."

Tobi gasped and held her closer. "NOO! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi won't let you turn Kaitei-san into one of your puppets!"

Konan smiled. Kakazu and Hidan were out on a mission so they couldn't see her just yet. Itachi was asleep. Kisame was in the corner of the room staying out of Kaitei's view. Konan cocked her head. "Don't you want to hold her Kisame?"

He froze. "But what if she cries at the sight of me? After all I am strangely colored."

"Oh come on! She let Tobi hold her for crying out loud! TOBI!"

He sighed and took her from Tobi. She didn't cry, she actually giggled. He smiled.


	2. first words

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME! I DO own Kaitei though. Slight OOCness

One year later young Kaitei had grown quite a bit. She was already walking, but she didn't talk. But she still said un, a lot. She sat on the floor of the living room playing with the toys Deidara and Sasori had made for her. Kakuzu sat on the couch reading his newspaper. Kisame was watching Kaitei smiling. "She's growing fast don't you think Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu looked at her. "hn"

Kisame sighed. "If only she'd talk."

She got up and walked over to him. He smiled "Hey there Kaitei. Can you say Kisame?"

She giggled. "Un!"

Kakuzu sighed. "She's nothing but a junior Deidara. Un, un, un. It's like a broken record."

Kisame picked her up and put her on his lap. "Your not a broken record are you Kaitei?"

She shook her head. Kisame smiled. "See she can respond in other ways than talking."

Konan popped her head in. "Kisame could you come here real quick?"

"Yeah hold on!" He responded. "Kakuzu could you watch her for a second."

Kakuzu sighed. "I supposed so."

Kisame set her on the couch beside Kakuzu and walked off. Kakuzu looked at her from behind the newspaper. He had his mask off. Surprising she never cried at the sight of him. He went back to reading his newspaper.

After about five minutes he felt her trying to crawl into his lap. "What are you doing?"

She pointed at the newspaper. "Nii-san read?"

He froze. "D-Did you just talk?!"

She giggled and bounced as she clapped her hands. "Nii-san! Nii-san!"

He picked her up. He ran toward Konan's room. "K-K-Konan!!!"

She came out. "What?"

He held Kaitei up. "She spoke!"

"What!?!!"

"Yeah she spoke! Come on Kaitei say it again."

The little girl giggled and attempted to wrap her small arms around his neck. "Nii-san! Un!"

Konan squealed which alerted the others. "AWW! She called you her Nii-san! How sweet!"

Kaitei giggled. "Kuzu-Nii-san!!"

Deidara smirked and took her out of Kakuzu's arms. "Who am I?"

She smiled. "Dei-Nii-san!!"

"Sori-Nii-san! Same-Nii-san! Ita-Nii-san! Hida-Nii-san! Zet-Nii-san! Tobi-Nii-san!" She said as they asked her.

Pein walked up to her. "Who am I?"

She giggled. "Chichi!!"

He froze. "T-That means Konan is...."

"Haha!" the girl squealed.

Konan took her into her arms. "AWW!"

Sasori chuckled. "Pein and Konan are mommy and daddy?"

Kaitei nodded. "Un!"

Hidan sighed. "Fuck! She's back on that again!"

She giggled. "Un! Un! Un!"

Itachi smirked. "I think she knows it annoys us."

She nodded. "Ita-Nii-san smart!"

"Yes I am."

**a/n: for those who don't know. Chichi means father and Haha means mother. Where Nii-san means brother.**


	3. Kekei Genkei!

DISCLAIMER!!: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY ANIME WHAT SO EVER!

Claimer: I DO own Kaitei Yuztim

Two years later on Kaitei's third birthday, chaos struck. Everyone was sitting around the table about to start singing when Kaitei grabbed her right ear and started screaming like bloody murder. "HAHA! CHICHI! NII-SANS!!!! HELP!!"

Konan grabbed her forearms. "Kaitei what's wrong?"

"IT HURTS!! IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BEING STABBED!!!"

"What hurts?"

"MY EAR!!"

Konan looked at Kisame. He nodded. When Kaitei was a year old they researched her family and learned that she had a special kekei genkei. One that abled her to read her opponents mind at will. But they also learned that when it came in it would be extremely painful and could possibly kill her if it came before her fifth birthday.

Kisame picked her up. "Kaitei it's okay. Let's get her to the medical wing fast!"

Konan nodded and they all went in there. Kisame strapped Kaitei down so she wouldn't push them away when they worked on it. "Kaitei calm down! It's going to be okay!"

Orochimaru stepped forward with the pain killers. "Is she going to be alright?"

Kisame looked at the floor. "We're not sure."

Kaitei screamed again. "SAME-NII-SAN!!!! IT HURTS!!!!"

He looked back at her and gave her the pain killers. "It's going to be alright....Just hang on."

She screamed for half an hour before the pain killers took affect. She started panting. She screamed again. "IT STILL HURTS!!! IT LEFT THEN IT CAME BACK!! SAME-NII-SAN HELP!!!!"

He bit his lip. If he gave her more pain killers they would kill her. But if not she would keep screaming and trying to hurt herself. "Konan..."

"I know." She said inspecting Kaitei's ear. "Don't worry it's almost over."

Kaitei kept screaming and trying to get out of the straps. "NII-SAN GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! I WANT THE PAIN TO STOP!!" she started crying.

Orochimaru looked at her. "You know some snake venom could temporarily paralyze her. She won't feel anything, but she might not be able to move for a year."

Konan glared at him. "No snake venom comes near my daughter."

Kaitei grabbed her hand. "Haha.....I want the pain to stop....please..."

Her heart rate slowed down. Kisame's eyes widened. "KONAN WE'RE LOSING HER!!!"

Konan crouched down. "Kaitei hang on! Your kekei genkei is almost done coming in. please don't leave us!!"

"Haha.....I don't wanna go.......but......the pain.....I think it's killing me.....Haha...please make it stop"

Konan let a few tears fall down her cheeks. "Kaitei....It's almost over. Please just hang on!"

Kaitei didn't respond.

Konan gripped her hand tighter. "Kaitei! KAITEI! Listen to me! Don't you dare die on me! Hang on!!"

It was quite for a while.

Kaitei looked at Konan. "Haha....I can't.....hang on....anymore"

The machine that was keeping track with her pulse went silent.


	4. GOTCHA!

Kaitei's POV

I looked around me. There was nothing, just whiteness that seemed to stretch forever. "Hello?"

I called. "Is any one here?"

'What is this place?' I thought. 'purgatory?'

Someone giggled behind me. I turned around and ended up looking in a mirror. But in the mirror wasn't the three year old me. It was what appeared to be an older version of me, probably 15. "hello?" I asked. "where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?"

She giggled again. "Hi. This is your inner mind. I'm you...in the future. Your here because we need to talk."

"Inner mind? Future? Talk?"

"Yes....Kaitei your....family as you call them....I'm not sure if you realize this but all of them are s-ranked criminals."

"So. I still love them! They have raised me!"

The older woman smiled. "Such strong words from such a young child."

"Baka"

"I'm sorry to cut the visit short but do you feel anymore pain?"

I thought. "No not really"

"Good then you can go back to your 'family'. Oh and one more thing......be careful"

Everything turned black and I tried to open my eyes. When I did I saw everyone around me crying. Mother was holding my hand saying ' my angel my sweet sweet angel' over and over. I opened my mouth to speak. "Ha....ha?" my voice was hoarse but heard clearly. I knew because Mother looked at me shocked, as did the others. Someone hugged me. "KAITEI!! MY BABY GIRL! OH GOSH I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!!" for a second I thought it was mother until the person spoke. I looked slightly to the side to see orange hair. "Chichi"

One by one my Nii-sans and mother took turns hugging me. I didn't like the attention but I was happy they weren't crying anymore. I sat up and looked around, my eyes drifted to my pillow. The right side of it was covered in blood. I raised my hand up to my right ear. "Haha.....what happened?"

She frowned. "Your kekei genkei came in"

I smiled being unaware of what a kekei genkei was and too tired to ask. "Oh okay."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it for now....We'll help you understand it another time. Rest my sweet child" she said kissing my forehead and changing the pillow.

I nodded. "Yes Haha."

**a/n: muhahaha! I got you! You actually thought I'd let my main character die at 3?!?**


	5. Major time skip

14 years later, Kaitei was sitting on the back of the couch braiding Itachi's hair. She had grown up quite a bit, her hair still had the red streak on her bangs and it flowed long reaching the floor whenever she was standing. Her sapphire eyes shone even brighter than before, and she had grown quite, err..... large in the chest area. All in all she was a beautiful 5'7 girl.

"Ita-Nii-san"

"Hm?"

"Why has Chichi been acting weird lately?"

"I don't know Kaitei....It might be because your upcoming birthday. You know your eighteenth one."

"Why would he be acting weird because of that? I've already been a full Akatsuki member for five years. I'm a good ninja. What's left to worry about."

"Ask him."

"Fine"

She walked toward Pein's office. "Chichi?" she asked opening the door. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked up from his work. "Kaitei...what is it?"

She came in and sat on the couch in his office. "I was wondering why you've been acting weird."

Pein sighed. "Kaitei.....next week you'll be 18. A full grown woman. And me and Haha have decided …..that maybe.....it would be best....if you chose one of the other Akatsuki members to marry."

Her eyes widened in shock. "I-I have to pick one of my Nii-sans.......to marry?!?!?!"

"The decision is up to you. Either pick one of them or I go to the near by village and find a suitor for you."

"Yes Chichi."


	6. UGH!

Kaitei laid on her bed and sighed. "Chichi...why do I have to decide?"

What she didn't know was that she wasn't alone. Before she got there Hidan had gone and sat in the chair in the corner of her room. He looked up at her "What do you have to decide?"

She jumped hearing his voice. "HOLY JASHIN! HOW LONG HAVE You BEEN HERE?"

He ignored the question. "Well?"

She sighed. "Chichi wants me to decide my husband between you and the others...if not he'll go and pick a random one from a near by village"

"Well then don't pick"

"But I don't want to marry a stranger!"

"Well I guess it's up to you to decide."

"Ugh! Your no help Hida-Nii-san"

"Shut up I'm trying to read"

"Fine" She sighed rolling onto her stomach. She began thinking. 'Kakuzu is strong, so it Kisame and Zetsu. Tobi is funny. Sasori and Deidara are creative. Itachi is kinda cute and so is...." Her eyes wandered to her 'brother' in the corner chair. The way he fought was amazing, plus they both were Jashinists, and he WAS cute.

She rolled back unto her back. "I think I know now"


	7. CPR

Kaitei smiled. Her, Konan, and Pein were going to the nearby village for supplies. Konan said that she could walk around a bit so she did. She turned the corner and gasped. A boy, about her age, was passed out on the ground. She ran up to him, she made sure they were in a safe area, she patted his shoulders "Hey! Are you okay?" He didn't respond. She looked around for help and saw another boy and a girl nearby. "HEY! One of you! Call a medic! Tell 'em we need an AED! Hurry!" The girl, who had sandy blonde hair nodded and ran off. The boy walked toward them. Kaitei looked up at him "Do you know him? What's his name?"

The boy nodded. "Yes I know him. He's my little brother Gaara."

She nodded and patted his shoulders again. "Gaara! Hey Gaara! Are you okay?"

No response. She leaned down and listened for breathing. She couldn't hear any. "Shit!" She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her mouth and gave him two breaths. She then started to give him chest compressions. "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30" She leaned down and gave him two more breaths. She did that for about ten minutes before a medic squad arrived and took him to the hospital.

The girl walked over to Kaitei. "Thank you so much! We couldn't help because we didn't know what to do. Gaara is our little brother and we are so grateful to you! What's your name?"

"Kaitei Yuztim"

"Thank you Kaitei! I'm Temari and my other brother here is Kankuro"

Kankuro smiled. "Yeah what she said thanks. What was that any way?"

Kaitei arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh....CPR don't you know?"

He shook his head. "We never learned."

"Oh"

Kankuro and Temari hugged her and thanked her over and over. "It's not a big deal. So what I save a guy."

Temari gasped. "Not a big deal! Gaara is our baby brother! Plus, on top of that he's the Kazekage! You saved our village by saving his life"

Kaitei just smiled.

**a/n: sorry if it's a bad way to bring them into the story. I've been learning CPR at school and felt like it was a good way to bring the sand sibs in.**


	8. fight

Back at the Akatsuki base, Kaitei and Itachi were fighting.

"Shut up you baka female!" Itachi yelled.

"Yeah! I'm the girl, your fucking hairs longer than mine!" She screamed. It was true Kaitei kept her hair short, about four inches longer than Sasori's, to where it hung slightly with her red bangs covering her left eye while the rest of her hair was black.

Itachi stood there. "Baka...just go and get married so you can get out of here. None of us want you here anyway."

She let a tear fall. His words had cut into her like a knife. "FINE I WILL!" she screamed before running to her room. She laid on her bed face down and cried. She cried for about ten minutes before getting up and pulling out a suitcase. She filled it up and got out another one and filled that one up too. She was about to leave when someone came in her room.

She looked. "Hidan get out!"

"No. Itachi didn't mean what he said, he was just mad, please don't leave." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Kaitei, I know your upset but please calm down."

She sighed. "Hida-Nii-san please let go of me."

"Will you leave if I do?"

"Most likely."

"Then I refuse to let you go."

She rolled her eyes. "Hidan let me go or I'll kill you."

He chuckled. "I'm immortal remember. So are you"

She smiled. When she was six Hidan had baptized her in blood, there for making her a Jashinist. It's one of her favorite memories. "Hidan....You know what Chichi is making me do right?"

"Yes. But I don't know you've chosen."

She turned around and faced him. "Hidan....I chose....you" She said before gently pressing her lips against his. He stood there in shock for a minute then kissed back.


	9. New decision

Kaitei smiled as she sat in the living room, on Hidan's lap. Kisame was sitting right in front of the TV glued to it, watching finding nemo. Sasori was carving a new puppet piece and Deidara was sculpting. Kakuzu was at the kitchen table counting money, Zetsu was in the garden. Tobi was sneaking cookies from the cookie jar and Pein and Konan were out on a date.

Someone knocked on the door, gaining everyone's attention. Kaitei got up and opened it, only to see the people she had met in the village the other day. The blonde girl hugged her "This is her Gaara! The angel that saved your life!"

Kaitei looked past her to see the red haired boy she had performed CPR on. His arms were crossed and he had an amused smirk on his face. He walked toward them and looked at his sister "Temari release her."

She did as told and smiled at Kaitei "Gaara wants to ask you something!"

He sighed. "Yes, As Kazekage I'm to wed the woman of my choice within a month. Miss Kaitei I have chosen you"

She stood there frozen. "B-But I'm already engaged."

Gaara looked at her. "Then I will fight him"

Her eyes widened. "Are you crazy? Hidan is immortal!"

"Well then I suppose you must choose, him or me."

She closed her eyes and sighed, she had just chosen now she had to again? "Give me 24 hours"

"I'll be back when time is up for your answer"

She closed the door and ran to her room on the brink of tears.


End file.
